The Rest is Still Unwritten
by LauraW89
Summary: Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this? Strong T-rated
1. New Beginnings

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N so this was going to be ch. 4 for 'After all' but I changed it and made a whole new story**** around an idea I had for weeks now. Let me know what you think about this so I know if I should continue. Also the summary is meant for the whole story, but the first chapters will be before Payson and Sasha get back.**

_PAYSON AND SASHA DISAPPEARED AFTER 2012 AND FOR YEARS NOBODY KNEW WHER__E THEY WERE, BUT NOW THEY ARE BACK AND THEY AREN'T ALONE.. WHAT WILL THE GYMNASTICS WORLD THINK OF THIS? _

**New beginnings**

It had been mere weeks since the Olympics, but already Payson is adjusting to her new life. She loves waking up in the morning being greeted by the sun and not her alarmclock. She loves not having to make her body go through yet another gruesome practice, but most of all she loves waking up next to the man she is deeply in love with. She cautiously turns on her side and strokes his cheek affectingly, the 5 o'clock shade making him even more handsome, if that is even possible. He's still sound asleep and she makes sure not to wake him just yet. She smiles at him and decides to surprise him, breakfast in bed always gives him such a good mood. That's another thing she loves, she can finally eat what she wants without feeling guilty. Sasha especially likes it, because her curves have become even more prominent. She still got the thin athlete body, but womanly curves are slowly finding their spots. Tiptoeing across the bedroom floor she made it to the door, looking back at the king-sized bed they'd purchased a couple of days ago she sees Sasha moving to the middle and laughs silently at the content look on his face. Only she gets to see this side of him, the relaxed and happy man she fell in love with over two years ago now.

She makes it to the kitchen without stepping on any creaking floorboards. They had bought this house days after they got back from the Games. Still nobody knew about their relationship, which surprised her a lot. They hadn't been exactly cautious once she won her last golden medal, but apparently nobody was paying much attention. Of course her family and friends knew, but it hadn't come as a surprise to them. Kelly, Kaylie and Lauren and the guys had all known for a while, especially because Sasha kept slipping up. She laughed at that, how many times had he called her 'love' without realizing it. Looking around the kitchen she still couldn't believe it was her home now. A new beginning as Sasha had called it and it really was. They hadn't stayed long in Boulder, just doing some press and enjoying her family for a while, but both of them needed to get away for a while. That's why they had decided to buy a house in Romania. The real estate agent had listened to all their wishes and found them a gorgeous house, or mansion as Payson liked to call it, in the middle of nowhere, near a village called Stăncuţa and a lake for Sasha to fish in.

Making her way back to the bedroom she is careful not to drop the tray of food. It had happened a couple of times, causing Sasha to jump out of bed and find her halfway on the stairs covered in food. She could always laugh about it, and after the first time Sasha could too. Putting the tray on the dresser she crawls back into bed.

'Sasha.' She whispers close to his ear and shrieks when he quickly puts an arm around her to pull her close to him.

'Where did you sneak of to?' He asks teasingly, his voice clear, betraying he has been awake for a while. 'I had so many plans for this morning, but it's too late now.' He sighs dramatically. Payson smiles at him and kisses his lips lightly.

'I'm sorry, how can I ever make it up to you.' She goes along with his game.

'Well, I can think of a way you can repay me.' He answers as his lips slowly lower to hers. 'Actually I have a few idea's.' She tries to get out of his embrace, but he is too strong.

'Sasha, stop it, stop it.' She laughs as she feels his hands roam over her body. 'I made breakfast, it's getting cold.' She hears him smirk and sighs, knowing all is lost.

His hands move up and down her body in a way that makes her shiver from head to toe. His lips travel a way across her jaw to her neck. Her fingers disappear in his ashen hair and she gently pulls him toward her face. She will never get tired of the look in his face. The pure desire burning in his eyes terrifies her at times, the intensity so clear she doesn't know what to do with it, but right now she can't get enough of it. She pulls him closer, putting a hand on his neck. He obeys willingly the moment their lips touch. He nudges her lower lip and deepens the kiss when she grants him access. He slowly moves himself on top of her, making sure he doesn't crush her. His hands move down towards her waist and hips. Knowing what he wants she puts her legs around his waist. She can feel his smile against her skin and puts a bit more pressure behind it.

'Pay.' He groans into her ear. The dropping of his voice assures her she has him exactly were she wants him. His control is slipping and she turns them over easily. Not wasting any time she lowers herself to his body, kissing his muscular chest before tracing a trail of kisses from his neck to his jaw and ending just next to his lips. His hands come up and he cups her face gently.

'I love you.' He says just before he pulls her in for an all consuming kiss. Cursing the world for having to breath Payson pulls away slowly.

'Te iubesc.' She murmurs. Sasha smiles surprised. 'What? I'm living in Romania now, I should at least learn the language, could come in handy you know.' When his smile widens she knows she did good to start learning Romanian. He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her forehead.

'What more can you say?' He asks curiously.

'I just started, but I can introduce myself and ask how everybody is doing.'

'Hmm.. that is excellent. Very convenient as well.'

'Convenient for what?' Payson asks, when he doesn't answer she breaks free from his embrace and sits legs crossed in the middle of the bed. When he still keeps a too innocent face she narrows her eyes. 'Convenient for what, Sasha?

'Well, you are in Romania now.' He starts. 'I thought it would be a good idea to maybe meet my family.' Suddenly he isn't feeling so sure about his decision to accept the invitation to go to the annual family gathering of his family.

'I would love to meet your family Sasha.' Seeing his cheery face she quickly continues. 'But I won't be your shield so they can't say what they want. You haven't seen your family in years sweetie and I think you should go meet them alone first before introducing me. It's only fair to them. I know they haven't always been fair to you, but now you all can change how things are and start anew.'

Sasha looks at the beautiful girl before him, since when is she able to guess his actions? She had always been able to guess what he was thinking gymnastic wise, but now she can even figure him out completely. 'How come you know me so well, and half the time you keep me bewildered?'

'It's a gift. Get used to it.' She answers cheekily and makes her way across the bed, but before she can climb out of it she is captured again.

'No you are not going anywhere, you still aren't done repaying me.'

She doesn't know if it's been minutes or hours when she is finally able to escape Sasha's strong arms. Not that she minded, but her stomach got the best of her.

'Sasha, we need to eat something, I need to eat something.' She doesn't know how he can keep it up. They have been living together for weeks now, but he still can't get enough of her. And only when he allows her to escape she has control over what they do. Refusing to give in to his attempts to lure her back to bed she walks out of the bedroom. She hears him sigh, but he does follow her.

'What would you like?' Sasha asks. Payson smiles contently. The first thing she taught Sasha when they moved in together was how to cook. He discovered he actually liked it and since then they spent most of their time in the kitchen, that is when they weren't in the bedroom.

'Surprise me.' Knowing he likes that. She puts herself on the countertop to watch her man wander around the kitchen, making whatever he made up in his head. She can't remember when she'd been this happy. Of course she was always happy when she did gymnastics, but this feeling is something else entirely. When she had kissed him all those years ago she had never thought she would be sitting where she's sitting now. He'd said the relationship between coach and gymnast was something some couples would never reach, but he hadn't told her that he had felt the same way about her. He had chosen to be her coach at that point, and afterwards she was grateful for it. If she had known how he'd felt back then things would have been so different, and she doubted it would have been better. Being her coach and not showing his emotions had made her the Olympic Champion she was today, and she would be forever grateful. The relationship they had created stunned a lot of people, because they didn't understand it, and it had caused a lot of envy with some of her fellow gymnasts, but never her team mates.

'Earth to Payson.' She heard Sasha say while standing in front of her.

'Sorry, I was thinking.'

'Yes, I could see that, about what?' He asks, moving in closer and putting his hands on either side of her.

'Just about the past, nothing in particular.' She kisses him to assure him, and Sasha lets it go. If Payson wants to talk about it she will on her own time, something he learned through the years. Helping her of the counter they devoured their food, their bodies letting them know they had been starving.

'I should get the tray from upstairs.' Payson says after they finished their food. Halfway on the stairs she feels Sasha sneaking up behind her. She starts running, but he is too fast. She shrieks as he picks her up and puts her arms around his neck.

'That tray can wait love.'

'Sasha..' His lips silence the rest of her protest. He lays her on the bed and moves over her. She watches his muscles move, for he didn't take the time to put on a shirt when they went downstairs. Not giving him a change to take control this time she moves further up the bed, out of his embrace. He tries to pull her back, but without result. Getting up she moves around him towards the only other door in their bedroom.

'I could really use a shower, don't you.' She muses while taking his hand. She guides him towards their bathroom, allowing him to take of her clothes very slowly, his hands caressing her skin, leading him towards the spray. He pulls away her soaked hair and brushes her neck with his lips, nipping at her skin. He pulls her into his embrace until every inch of them is pressed together. Sasha may be more experienced, but Payson had always been a quick student. She had learned a thing or two, so now her hands were travelling over his broad, muscular shoulders, moving down his back until she reaches his hips, making sure he feels every bit of it. His shiver is enough conformation for her, and she continues her way back up.

'You have no idea what you do to me, love.' He lowly murmurs into her ear.

'On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm doing.' She answers, bringing her arms around his waist, looking up at him through her lashes. His groan brings a smug smile to her face before his next action makes her sigh in satisfaction and once again she allows him to take full control.

**A/N ****I wanted to start of really happy, and I think this will be an happy story all the way, but you never know. I love these two and how they adore each other, also I wanted to show the physical side of Sasha because he is very physical like we all know. The pictures of the house and some of the rooms are on my profile, I love making houses around families so I did it for Payson and Sasha as well. I hope I captured their style correctly.**


	2. First impressions

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

_PAYSON A__ND SASHA DISAPPEARED AFTER 2012 AND FOR YEARS NOBODY KNEW WHERE THEY WERE, BUT NOW THEY ARE BACK AND THEY AREN'T ALONE.. WHAT WILL THE GYMNASTICS WORLD THINK OF THIS? _

**First impressions**

'You really don't want to come?' Sasha tries for the last time. He's been trying to convince Payson to join him for the last couple of hours, but she is relentless and won't give in. Not even when he did his best to persuade her with some of his talents only she gets to see.

'_I really cannot convince you to change your mind?' Sasha asks the minute Payson opens her eyes._

'_No, I made up my mind, you have to do this. Alone.' She answers him, still half asleep. He takes advantage of her vulnerable state and pulls her closer. He makes Payson look at him, locking eyes with her for just a few seconds before dragging his gaze past the exposed shoulders above the blankets, then to the column of her neck, the fine lines of her delicate jaw and face until he put his eyes on her beautiful lips. He wants her, he always wanted her, and now she is laying next to him. _

'_Payson.' He whispers in a voice so husky it makes her shiver and she finally seems to be fully awake, aware of his actions. He edges closer to her, wetting his lips in a way only he can get away with and presses them to her cheek, her neck and the valley between her breasts. God, she smells so good he thinks to himself. He traces his hand over her arm, to her shoulder, before he buries it in her __hair. He takes in her scent and murmurs her name again. The meaning behind the whisper clear as day. She still hasn't moved, although he can see she wants to, desperately. He moves his body until he's half on top of her, pressing his lips just below her ear, causing her to groan softly. The sound voicing a mutual desire. He moves down to her neck, scraping his teeth just a bit to cause an all body shiver. His own pulse is racing, his body letting him now what it wants, but he isn't going to rush the pleasure of seducing her. He moves his hand down from her hair until he reaches her waist. She groans again but still isn't moving. She stays statue like beneath his touch, beneath his lips, completely surrendering. He smirks and flicks his tongue against the sensitive spot under her ear, making her lean into his body, granting him full access. Her hands grab the bedclothes, enjoying the sensation of his lips travelling all over her body. She softly breaths his name, and arches her back into his chest. Her skin is gleaming with perspiration, eyes are burning with desire, she wants him. Now. He heartily obliges. _

'_I still can't convince you?' He asks again__ after they have been laying in each others arms for a few moments, looking cheekily at her. Payson sighs and turns to her side, pushing a finger in his chest. _

'_Never, and don't think any of what just happened can change my mind.' _

'Sasha!'

'Sorry.' He says when he realizes she was talking to him. 'You know, my father would be very happy to see you if you came along.'

'Yeah, So happy he'll forget how angry he is with you for abandoning us just before Worlds. You haven't talked to him since and I'm not coming until you do.' She states firmly, but she can't keep up her glare when she sees him pout.

'Ooh, don't be such a baby, you'll be fine. If you want you can use talking about me as a leverage. It's not the same as having me there, but at least it's something.' She mockingly says. He frowns at her, knowing he has really lost this argument.

'Fine, but if you don't hear from me in three hours you come and find me.'

She sighs disapprovingly, but he can see she doesn't mean it. 'Yes, I will call the police and send out a search party to fetch you if you aren't back by dinner, now go. Your father is waiting for you, don't want to add arriving late as another reason for him to be mad at you.'

His frown deepens. 'Good point. Okay I'm going, but I still don't like it.'

He takes her into his arms and presses a kiss to her lips. 'Why do you have to be so stubborn.' He muses.

'Haha, look who's talking. Looked in the mirror lately?' She gets more quick with her remarks every day and it amuses him endlessly.

'Yes actually, just this morning if I'm not mistaken. Thought I looked quite neat, wouldn't you agree?' He smirks. She just rolls her eyes at him and pushes him towards the front door.

'Go. Now. I won't say it again.'

'Alright I'm going, I'm going.' He gives her his most surrendering look and gets a smile in return.

'That's more like it, and tell your dad I'll see him soon.'

'I will, he would really like that. Te iubesc dragă.'

'I know he will. Eu te iubesc Sasha.'

She watches him drive away and makes her way through the house absentmindedly. She had been dying to get him out of the house. She loves Sasha with all her heart, but she needs some time alone. After the Olympics she had done a lot of press, like interviews and photoshoots. After that she had done commercials for the endorsements she signed contracts with. When everything was finished she had had little time with her family before Sasha and she had left for Romania and here Sasha hadn't left her alone. She didn't mind what he made up to fill the time with, she really didn't, but she could use an afternoon just for herself. Ground herself again, let the six golden medals sink in. She walks into the livingroom, still amazed she owns this house, that she and Sasha own this house. Sitting down on the couch she still can't believe it. Just turned 20 and already she has fulfilled all her dreams, winning at the Olympics, meeting the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with and buying a house. What more could she want? She has everything and for the first time in her life she feels completely and perfectly happy. There is no more stress, no more pressure. She had always loved gymnastics and even the pressure behind it, it was part of the sport, but that chapter is forever closed now. In this new life she can redesign herself to whatever she wants to be, for now she is content being Sasha's girlfriend. Although she wouldn't mind being more eventually, but that's something for the long run.

'Everything is going to work out perfectly.' She muses to herself and puts the blanket from the couch around her. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep.

#

When he closes the front door behind him he wants nothing more than to turn around and go back. He doesn't want to face his father alone and he already dreads the conversation they will have, but he promised Payson and if he goes she will come and meet his family. He never brought back a girl before, never had a long enough relationship to make the effort of introducing his family. Driving to his father doesn't take long. They chose the house not only because the fell in love with it, but also because it was close to his family and his father's house was situated less than twenty minutes from theirs.

His car is standing on the driveway, but getting out proves more difficult than he thought. After taking a couple of deep breaths he moves himself towards the front door and knocks once. The door opens almost immediately, a servant appearing in the doorway.

'Domnul Belov, vă rugăm să-urmaţi-mă.' Sasha follows silently, he isn't surprised to see a servant but wonders how many are wandering around this old house. His father always liked some sort of living standard, having the money to afford such. Sasha himself never cared much for it, he had the airstream to prove it. His new home may have cost a lot, but he hadn't bought it because it showed they were rich, he'd bought it because he wanted Payson to always have the look on her face when she first saw the house. The servant leads him to the livingroom, closing the door behind him after he entered the room. His father is standing in front of the fireplace that still sometimes appears in his dreams.

'Hello father.' He says. Boris doesn't say anything back and Sasha knows he is waiting for him to continue. For a minute he considers staying silent as well, but than remembers why he even came back.

'I brought Payson to Romania.' He starts, hoping the mentioning of his father's favourite gymnast will lighten the heavy mood. Still no word from the old man.

Sasha sighs but continues. 'I want her to meet our family this weekend, but she refuses to go until we have talked.'

At that he smirks. 'You have a smart girl, son.' He says as he turns around, a small smile showing on his face. 'I always knew she would get what she wanted. I am very proud of her achievements.'

'So am I.'

'You wanted to talk?' His father has never been one to share small talk.

Sasha nods and sits down on one of the couches. He remembers them from when he still lived here. It has been years, but nothing has changed, his father kept it just as his mother left it. Suddenly he realizes what he had done to his father all those years ago and feels his heart clench with guilt and sorrow. 'Dad, I'm so sorry.'

Those four words are all Boris wanted to hear for the last eighteen years. He looks at his son, the son who betrayed him by winning gold for another country, the son who left him with a broken team and a broken heart, although it took him years to admit it. Finally he has returned home with a girl who made him a better man. 'It's alright son, este fiul lui regulâ. Sunteti acasa acum.'

A while later Sasha gets into his car again. Before turning on the engine he steadies himself and runs a hand through his hair. Talking with his father had never been so easy. Maybe the age was getting to him, or he was just as tired with all the fighting as Sasha was. His father had been willing to talk about everything that happened all those years ago and in the end they both had been relieved to get it of their chests. He checks his watch and sees the time, he hadn't realized how long he'd been here, but it was a lot longer than he'd intended. Letting the engine come to life he made his way back to Payson.

He opens the front door, expecting Payson to greet him the minute she heard his car, but the hallway is empty. 'Payson?' He yells, but he gets no answer. When he walks into the livingroom it all becomes clear. Snugly tugged away under the blanket he finds her sound asleep. He smiles gently and makes his way to the couch, standing behind it he presses a kiss on the top of her head. He decides to change his clothes before waking her. He realizes he may have worn her out a bit these last couple of weeks. A satisfied grin appears on his face, he can't feel guilty about it. Running up the stairs he quickly changes and than runs back down. He can't wait to tell Payson he talked everything through with his father. When he re-enters the livingroom Payson still hasn't woken up. He moves her body carefully until she's rested against him. Gently he runs a hand through her golden locks and whispers her name. 'Payson, wake up love.' He has to repeat it a couple of times before she reacts to him. She takes his hand into hers and kisses it affectionately.

'How did it go.' She asks softly, not letting go of his hand.

He smiles at her and the only thing he says is. 'It's time for you to meet my family.' Knowing she'll understand the meaning behind those simple words.

**A/N ****Livingroom picture you can find on my profile, I also changed the kitchen, like the new one better :D and I don't think it's really necessary with all of you fans, but I have translated the Romanian sentences just in case. **

TRANSLATIONS:

Te iubesc dragă: I love you sweetheart

Eu te iubesc Sasha: I love you too Sasha

Domnul Belov, vă rugăm să urmaţi-mă: Mr. Belov, please follow me

Este fiul lui regulâ. Sunteti acasa acum: It's alright son, you are home now


	3. Welcome to the family

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back__ years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**Welcome to the family**

'You look beautiful.' Sasha is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her put on the final touches to her hair. He always likes her hair when it's straight, but this time she had curled it, making her even more mesmerizing. She smiles at him through the mirror.

'You're not so bad yourself.' She answers back. She is about to turn around when she sees Sasha move from the bed. He comes up behind her and places his hands on her shoulder. He has done it hundreds of times before, before every meet, before every apparatus, but now it has a completely different meaning. He brushes away some locks and strokes the newly exposed skin, never leaving her eyes which he has captured through the mirror. She can she what he wants, what he always wants. 'Sasha we don't have time, we're late already and I don't want to be late the first time I meet your family.' She whispers. His fingers linger for just a while longer, but then he presses a quick kiss to her shoulder.

'Alright, love, but you tempt me so much.'

'You just have to control yourself a bit better than.' She muses.

He smirks at that. 'After all those years nobody can make me control myself around you. I've done that enough to last a lifetime.' Making his way to the door he leans against it. She can see the memories flash over his face and hurries to him.

'Sasha, that's all in the past now. You have me, I'm not going anywhere.' She assures him and takes his face into her hands. 'I love you, te iubesc.'

'I know, I love you too, I was just remembering what we've been through, it was a long ride, wasn't it?'

'Yes is was, but we're here now, making a future together, that's what matters.'

'Hmm but I don't want to forget the past. It shows how lucky we are that we're still together and nobody found out.'

Payson smiles at that. 'Yeah I know right, how nobody saw this. I don't mind though, I like this quiet life, but sometimes it still amazes me. I thought that after me kissing you they'd never leave us alone.'

'Me neither.' The ringing of his cellphone distracts them from memorylane.

'Yes dad, we were just about to leave. We'll be there in half an hour. Okay, see you than.'

'He's getting impatient?'

'Yes, apparently the whole family is already there, we are the last ones to arrive. I guess they are curious to meet you.' He strokes her cheek. 'Everything is going to be okay.'

Taking a deep breath Payson nods. 'Can you grab my dress? I'll get my heels.' They had been asked to bring formal clothes for the dinner party Boris was hosting later that evening. For now she was wearing a dark coloured jeans with a simple emerald green sweater which complemented her pale skin. Sasha was also wearing a pair of jeans, but had decided to stay true to his favourite blue shirt. It was one of Payson's favourites as well, it made him even more stormy.

The drive to his father's house wasn't as calm as he'd expected. 'Payson, calm down. Take a few deep breaths. The only one you ever have to impress is my father and he already adores you, so there is nothing to worry about.' He tries to calm her down.

'I know, it's just that I don't want to disappoint you. I don't know the language well enough to actually participate in a conversation and you know as well as I that they will talk about us. They know our history.'

'Pay, sweetheart, my family doesn't care who we are or what we used to be. As long as they can see we love each other they'll be fine with it.'

'You're sure about that?'

'Yes I am. Now relax and enjoy. This is one of the most beautiful places in Romania.' She looks at him, even if he's nervous she can't find traces of it. Maybe everything will indeed be a lot easier than she thought. She turns her head to her window, seeing for the first time the beauty of this strange country. Sasha's right she thinks, everywhere around her she sees forests, field full of flowers and mountains. The rough surroundings marrying so beautifully with Sasha's character, she wants to smile at the rightness of it. He is finally home and so is she.

'We're here dragă.' He jumps out of his truck and jogs to her side, opening the door like the gentleman he can be, takes both garmentbags as well, leaving Payson with nothing but to hold on to his hand. He gives her a little squeeze of comfort before knocking leading the way. They driveway has been cleaned up nicely, fresh plants and flowers neatly arranged by the gardener.

'This is were you grew up?' She asks stunned, he just nods. 'Amazing.' He hears her murmur while she takes in every little detail. He knows the effect his old home can have on people, but he never felt overwhelmed by the structure, it was his home, nothing more, nothing less. 'And you slept in that little irritable airstream why?'

A chuckle escapes him. 'It's still the same reason I told everybody all those years ago. I like a short commute.' She snorts at that, not a ladylike noise, but endearing non the less.

'Okay, here goes nothing.' And with that he knocks the door once.

'Sasha.' His father acknowledges him shortly, all his attention goes to the girl beside his son. 'Payson! Come here, it has been too long.' Silently Payson obeys and leaves Sasha standing alone. His father's reaction is everything he could hope for, now the whole family can see she's welcome.

'You haven't changed a bit, fiica.'

'Neither have you, am fost dor de tine.' She smiles brightly at him.

Boris nods his head approvingly. 'Perfect Payson! You were always the perfect student.' He proclaims as he puts a hand on her lower back, guiding her around the room and introducing her to every member of the family, translating whenever necessary. Sasha watches them go, it's probably best if he doesn't intervene, although he would have loved to introduce her to his family himself, it's as if she reads his memory.

'Sasha.' She motions for him to join them. He smiles at her, this is going well, very well. While he walks towards her he vaguely hears his cousins murmur how lucky he is. He cannot agree more, he is the luckiest man in this room today.

#

After a couple of hours Payson starts to feel a bit at ease. Sasha had been right, his family isn't judging their history nor their age difference. She had been talking with some of his nieces for most of the time, them talking English was just one of the reasons, although it was a very important one. Looking around she spots Sasha standing with some of his nephews and uncles, clearly discussing something very important.

'This happens every year, but now Sasha has returned and he needs to choose.' One of the nieces, Cami, explains.

'Choose what?' Payson is getting curious now the guys are adding strong gestures with it. She sees Sasha laugh and is filled with joy that his family took him back without resentment.

'The team he wants to play in.' The questioning look on Payson's face makes her explain everything.

'It's a tradition in the family, every year when we come together, the men play rugby, well they'll try, and the winner gets first choice at dinner. We take our meat very serious.' She adds laughingly. 'Ooh it seems your man has chosen his team. Let's go watch, it's hilarious!'

Payson can't believe she's watching Sasha play rugby, all the non-participants have gathered around the field and are cheering on their husbands, brothers, sons or boyfriends. After the first couple of minutes Payson starts to understand why Cami found it so funny. All the men suck at the game, but cling to each other like their lives depend on it. Sasha has fallen down twice now and mud is colouring his face, but the bright smile on his face warms her heart. She has never seen him this relaxed before, she only realizes now how tense he had been the days before this meet.

'Come on Sasha, kill it!' She cheers him on. It doesn't have the effect she hoped it would. Instead he looks in her direction and one of his cousins takes full advantage of it by tackling him face down in a puddle of mud. She tries not to laugh but when she sees his pouty face she can't hold it in. A moment after that they call it quits.

'So you thought that was funny.' Sasha asks as he walks up to her. She shakes her head, desperately trying to hide her grin. When a smirk appears on his face she start backing away from him.

'Sasha don't you dare!' She warns him, but he is ignoring her. She tries to escape his arms but before she can turn around he has her in a muddy embrace. 'Sasha, ooh come on, let go.' She begs. He just looks smug and presses his lips on hers, instantly deepening it. She surrenders and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their heights level out more. They can both feel everybody is watching them, but they just don't care. Eventually they have to come up for air and that's when Cami sees her chance to steal Payson away.

'Come on Payson, we have to change for dinner and so do you Sasha, now of you go.' She tells him and adds a gesture that leaves little to the imagination.

'Yes, Cami.' He pretends to pout, but his niece isn't buying it.

'You really haven't changed a bit, have you.' It isn't a question. He smirks and turns around, following the other men.

'So how did you and Sasha get together?' One of the women asks when they have reached one of the guestrooms. Payson looks at her confused, she thought everybody knew. 'Ooh excuse me, I meant, when did you express you feelings.'

A bit embarrassed Payson looks around, everybody is looking at her. 'Euhm, well he knew how I felt for a while before he came clean with me.' Seeing the knowing looks on the faces around her, she doesn't doubt everybody knows about their infamous kiss all those years ago. 'I just became World Champion again and we had just a couple of months to go before the Olympics and everybody was celebrating at the party the comity had thrown for us. But I'm not really the one to go to party's, so I was sitting outside by the pool.' She starts her story, she remembers it as if it happened yesterday.

_Hearing the music blaring out of the boxes she leaves for some fresh air. Today she became a Champion again, today everybody got to know what she's capable of. She smiles, it's just the beginning of her capabilities and besides herself only Sasha knows what she can achieve. __She makes her way towards the pool, removing her heels. Absentmindedly she rubs her sore feet, gymnastics is nothing compared to the torture of wearing heels. _

'_Why do I always find you outside the party?' She hears him murmur, his British accent more prominent after the couple of drinks he'd had. _

'_Because I was meant to do gymnastics not to prance around in pink dresses and heels.' She answers dryly. He barks a laugh and sits down next to her. She lets her feet disappear into the water and sees that Sasha does so as well. The coolness comforting her and making her relax instantly. She closes her eyes and sighs. _

'_Is something wrong?__' She shakes her head, but keeps her eyes closed. _

'_Payson?' _

'_I'm perfectly fine Sasha, what could be wrong? I just became World Champion and I'm in better shape than ever and that months before the Olympics. She answers with a sigh. _

'_Payson, look at me.' He demands, her posture worrying him. There isn't anything specific that worries him, it's just a feeling he gets every once in a while and he's never been wrong before. She reluctantly turns her face. 'Spill.' _

'_It's nothing, really.' He keeps looking at her, not believing a word she says. She sighs and finally gives in._

'_I know I should be happy, I have everything I've always worked for, but it's still not enough. I want more, I want…' She shakes her head and looks in front of her, even though she didn't finish her thought, he knows exactly what she means. _

'_Pay.' He whispers. She tries not to listen, having heard everything many times before. She turns to face him, but isn't expecting him to be so close._

'_I'm tired of trying to deny what I feel.' He finishes. She just looks at him, not being able to find words. This time he makes the first move. Closing the inch of distance between them, brushing his lips against her cheek before touching her lips. He isn't pushing it, allowing her to do what she wants. Payson remains still for a moment, but then she moves in closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Just mere seconds after he started the kiss everything is over. They are sitting just as they were before, like nothing happened, but after that night nothing would ever be the same again._

'Wow, that's something else, isn't it.' Cami breaths. Everybody agrees with this statement as Payson is trying to hide her blushing face. A knock on the door has everybody jumping in their seats.

'Ladies, dinner is served.'

'Let's go.'

Payson is in awe as she walks into the diningroom. She still can't believe Sasha used to live here. In the middle of the room stands an immense round table with enough chairs for all the adults. She later hears the children are situated in another room. The women are the first who can choose a seat. Unfortunately because Sasha's team lost he has to wait until all the men from the winning team are seated leaving no place besides Payson. She smiles softly at him, letting him know she'll be fine.

'I would like to make a small toast.' Boris says before dinner starts. 'I want to express how happy I am that our family is complete again. Welcome back Sasha, and may you never leave again. Also I would like to say I few words to the beautiful girl who made it possible. I know the past has been difficult for the both of you, but from now on you'll always have a family to relay on. Bun venit în familia, fiica.

Payson swallows harshly at Boris's words, feeling a tear slide down her cheek she hurriedly brushes it away. She smiles at him, thanking him with all her heart.

#

He had been watching her since they were seated across from each other at the dinner table. His family had captured her in their hearts and he could see she felt the same way. The way back home had been the opposite of how it was that morning. She is glowing, putting away everything that happened today in her memories.

'Are you happy?' He asks her quietly.

'As happy as I've ever been.' She smiles. He takes her hand into his and presses a kiss to her knuckles. She squeezes his hand and looks at him, her eyes shining with a desire he has felt all day.

They walk into the hallway and he takes her coat, brushing his fingers over the skin of her neck and shoulder. She shivers, but keeps walking towards the livingroom. He follows soon after and finds her standing in the middle of the rug in front of the fireplace. Her back is facing him, the cocktail dress mocking him by concealing the smooth skin beneath it. 'Come closer.' Is all she says, and it doesn't take him long to close the distance. He is standing right behind her, his chest brushing her back whenever he breaths. 'Closer.' She demands. He puts his arms around her waist, making sure every part of them is touching one another.

'Close enough?' He had lowered his head so his lips are almost touching her earlobe. He already knows the answer, but the shiver his breathing causes is worth the question. She shakes her head as he expects. He lowers himself to the nape of her neck and brushes his lips lightly on her skin. 'And this?' He whispers. Still she finds it isn't close enough. He moves his lips to her shoulder, moving her hair out of the way. She pushes into him and he's barely able to keep back a groan. She cannot know yet how willing he is to succumb to her every wish. His kisses grow more passionate as he makes his way back up to her neck, the trail of it burning into her skin. Slowly they sink to the ground, the rug keeping their knees from hurting on the wood. He stays behind her and unzips her dress before letting her lean into him. He takes her in entirely before his desire gets the better of him. His hands move down from her shoulders to her waist. Feathering back up over her spine and down her shoulders and arms. He caresses every curve of her body before he moves down to her thighs. Slowly he makes his way back up, resting his hands on her hips, digging his fingers in her flesh when she reaches behind her and pulls his head to her neck. He obliges whole heartedly, spreading wet kisses over her shoulders, her neck and her down her back. Carefully he turns her around in his arms and allows her to slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing every bit of skin that becomes exposed the farther she opens his clothes.

'My love.' He whispers while she lowers her hands to his belt. He gasps hoarsely when her fingers don't hesitate and remove the leather. Burying his face in her hair he feels her arms go around his waist, pulling him as closely as possible. He takes her hands after a moment and guides her down to the floor, hovering over her before removing the last of their clothing. 'Ai capturat fufletul meu.' Is the last thing he murmurs. She arches her back into his chest, biting her lower lip when his lips trace a trail of wet kisses to the flat of her stomach. For hours they are lost in each other touches, kisses and embraces. They cannot be close enough, touch enough, kiss enough, love enough. The evening turns into the night, but the world could have perished and the wouldn't have given it a single thought.

**A/N changed the summary slightly, so it fits the story better. And thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! And because we don't know how old Sasha really is I made him 15 years older than Payson so he's 35 now. May come in handy for the rest of the story:)**** I know I use a lot of Romanian but they are in the country, and I just love the language! Don't forget and keep voting at the TCA, only one week left! Clothes are on my profile.**

TRANSLATIONS:

Fiica: daughter

Am fost dor de tine: I have missed you

Bun venit în familia, fiica: welcome to the family, daughter

Ai capturat fufletul meu: You have captured my soul


	4. Finding a routine

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back__ years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**Finding a routine**

'My mum just called.' Payson mentions to Sasha the minute he gets back from his early morning fishing trip. She will never understand how he can have fishing as his hobby, how can somebody so intense like dull fishing, but she'll grant him this peculiarity. She watches him sit down on the couch, he knows her so well. The tone of her voice indicating there's more to it than just a friendly call.

'The media is having a field day with us being gone.' She continues and sits next to him. 'They haven't linked us together, they simple don't have the proof, but my mum wanted to warn us for media snooping around. Everybody at the Rock is being cornered by herds of media and she's afraid somebody will tell that we're together, so she said you'd gone back to Romania. She didn't say anything else, just that you wanted to be with your family again, but she thought we would like to know.'

Sasha stays silent for a while, how can the media not realize what's going on, they've linked them together for most of the time after their infamous kiss. He's glad Kim reacted so swiftly though. He always liked her for her decisions.

'That was probably for the best, we have to lay low for a while then.' He adds with a knowing smirk on his face, Payson rolls her eyes at him. 'But I'll hang around my dad's house every once in a while, so they can see I really am bonding with the old man.'

'That's my boy.' Payson playfully coos. 'They aren't here yet, so we better take full advantage of that. Cami called and I invited her for dinner, so we need to get some groceries.'

The casualty of her saying it has him on high alert. 'Not that I don't like having Cami here, but was there a reason you invited her?' He isn't trusting the innocent look on his girl's face, he knows when she's up to something. Payson smiles and just shrugs. Nope, he doesn't trust it one bit.

'Let's get going.' She ushers him, carkeys already firm in hand. He doesn't mind her driving, it gives him time to relax and watch her. He knows it drives her insane, but he can't help himself. He smiles when he realises she's on to him.

'Will you stop that?'

He smiles widely. 'Never.' A sigh from her doesn't make him turn away, it just makes him smile even wider.

'So what are you going to cook tonight?' Sasha asks as they slowly stroll through the market. 'And please say stuffed peppers!' He adds, smiling seducingly in order to convince her.

'You don't have to look at me like that you know, I was already going to make them.' She tries to look at him sternly, but the pleased look on his face makes her smile.

'Ok goof, let's go home. Those peppers aren't going to cook themselves.'

#

'How long before you expect Cami?' Sasha asks, eying his girl intensely. He is sitting at the kitchen table while Payson puts away the groceries.

'She said she'd be here around seven.' She wanted to add 'why', but when she sees his face his intentions are clear as day.

'Sasha no, I have to change and dinner isn't ready yet.' He comes stalking at her, Payson sighs but can't suppress a smile.

'You're so bad sometimes.'

'Thanks.'

'That wasn't a compliment, Sasha.'

'You know, I really don't care.' He laughs before he sweeps her off her feet. She shrieks before he presses his lips on the hollow of her throat, knowing exactly what it does to her.

'Sasha stop it, please.' She begs him and he reluctantly puts her down on her feet, he doesn't let go of her though. She pleadingly looks up to him, but the fire in his eyes makes her weak as noodles. When he realizes his victory there's nothing more she can do or say to change his mind.

'The bedroom is looking awfully empty don't you think?' Payson just sighs and lets him lead her, secretly not caring one bit if dinner will be late.

#

'Why did you bring those?' Sasha whines when Cami takes out some old photobooks after a very delicious, somewhat delayed, dinner.

'Because Payson asked me to.' She answers in a nonchalant matter of fact sort of way. He looks sideways and sees a big grin plastered on Payson's face, he knew this wasn't an innocent visit.

'What? You have seen most of my embarrassing moments, and you witnessed them first hand. I only have pictures and memories to relay on.' Payson defends herself while grinning at Cami.

He sighs dramatically. 'Well I'm not going to sit here and listen to all my childhood memories. If you need me, look for a whole in the backgarden, I'll probably be hiding in there.' He says as he leaves the livingroom.

'He can be such a baby sometimes.' Cami says as she follows his retreating back. 'I remember when we were younger, he used to be this tough gymnast, but whenever they talked about his personal life he would make a snarky remark and leave. I guess not everything changes with time.'

Payson doesn't react to that. She knows he doesn't mean it, that he's just insecure about how to act, but she wishes he was more at ease with his past. Maybe that will come, now that he has her to rely on.

'You know, I think he's trying to change that, with coming back and all.' She softly says.

'Maybe, but those Belov men are impossible. So stubborn.' Cami answers with a smile.

'Stubborn, really? Never noticed any of that.' Payson says laughing, remembering exactly how stubborn Sasha could be, in and outside the gym. Cami smirks, reliving a few of her own memories as well.

'Now, are we going to watch those pictures or what?'

Cami smiles wickedly. 'Sure, I even brought his baby pictures.'

'Ooh, let's start with those!'

#

The weeks after that pass quietly, Payson finds herself getting more comfortable with living in a strange country, the language is becoming easier to understand and Sasha, Sasha makes it so easy to be with.

Payson is still laying in bed, enjoying the calm and serenity this country brings to her. Sasha got up about an hour ago to visit his father, which he has done once a week the last couple of months. Her mother was right to have called them, a few days later the first camera's had popped up, but as far as they know nobody had found anything.. yet. She wonders how long it will take them to either expose them or give up.

Sighing she sits up in bed, she wouldn't really care if anybody found out, but she doesn't want to be the centre of attention, ever again. Only by laying low they can avoid that. Lately she's doubting if it's worth it. Why not come out and deal with everything that people will throw on their path, they've done it many times before.

It would also make it much easier for her family to visit. She loves Sasha's family and Boris has been on his best behaviour ever since they came to Romania, but she misses her parents and Becca. She slowly makes her way to the kitchen, Sasha would be back for lunch and she hasn't even decided what they're going to eat.

'Well, one downside to quietness is definitely thinking to much.' Payson murmurs to herself. She shakes her head, she couldn't be happier, it's just that it can never be easy for the both of them. She wonders if that will ever change.

When she feels arms sneaking around her waist she happily leans in to his muscular chest. 'What were you thinking?' He muses in her ear.

'I was thinking about you actually.' She smiles at him while turning in his arms. 'About what you would want to have for lunch.' He answers her smile with a soft kiss and hugs her tightly.

'It'll get easier, I promise.' He whispers.

'How do you know me so well?' Payson wonders how he can read her through thoughts so easily, he just shrugs. 'I just do.'

They eat quietly, not needing a conversation to be comfortable together. Afterwards they decide to go out for a walk.

'You know, my dad is bugging me with requests for grandchildren.' Sasha suddenly says, his eyes never leaving the trail on which they are walking.

'He.. he what?'

'Don't worry, I told him to annoy somebody else. We're in no hurry.' He calms her. Payson sighs. It's not that she doesn't want kids, but now is a bit soon.

'You do want children though, right?' He asks after a while, still not meeting her eyes. A soft smile creeps on her face, she knows how fond Sasha is of children.

'Of course I do, but I just got you, finally. I know you want children and that you are ready know, but let's enjoy us for a while before we add additions to our family. And when we're ready, I'm ready, we'll get to it.' She answers, and for the first time since she's met him she understands what people meant when they warned her that Sasha's in a different place in her life. When she looks up at him she can see he's thinking similar thoughts.

'Hey, Sasha, look at me. I'm not saying I want to wait for years, but now is to soon. I want children, loads.' She caresses his cheek. 'I love you, and I want you to be the father of my children.'

'I know love. I just couldn't help thinking about what people always warned us for, never thought there could be some truth in it. Guess not having gymnastics anymore really gives us time to think about other things.' He says, pulling her closer to him.

'But you'll let me know when you're ready ok?'

'I will.' The atmosphere is lightened immediately and hand in hand they walk on.

'Just out of curiosity, how many children do you want?' Payson can't help herself, now the subject has arrived she desperately wants to know what their future could look like.

'Ooh I don't really know, but more than one. I was an only child and I would have loved to have at least one more sibling.' She glares at him, knowing very well he has a number in his mind. 'Sasha?'

He barks out a laugh. 'And you wonder that I can read you so well, you're not bad either.' She smugly smiles, but keeps waiting for an answer.

'Fine, I wouldn't mind having three or four children, and if it would be more I'm fine with that as well. It's not like we can't afford it.' He admits.

Payson muses about his confessions, more than three children, she wouldn't mind that either. They are back at the house, walking through the well kept garden.

'Payson.. what are you thinking now?' She realizes she hasn't said anything since his confessing.

She walks ahead of him so she can turn around, than she looks at him wickedly. 'Well, I'm thinking we should really practice some more if we want all those children.'

Before she can walk away Sasha has his arms around her, forcing her gently to the ground.

'And were do you think you're going now than? He whispers.

'Bedroom?'

'We don't need a bedroom.' She sighs when she feels his hands on her waist, slowly making figures on her stomach, she won't ever get enough of him.

**A/N ****I know it's has been a LONG time since I posted something and this is kinda short, but needed. They are finally planning a future together, children and maybe more. Ok, as for my absence, I had very good reasons. 1. Writersblock, annoying as hell, but finally gone. 2. College started again. 3. I wrote a book with my best friend and we got it published so my mind was a bit preoccupied, and last but not least 4. My father ended up in the hospital and was very ill, he's recovering slowly now so I wasn't really in the mood to write anything for a while… but now I'm back, hope you'll still with me though.. I read every update from all the stories and loved everything.. I'll start commenting again soon! Ooh and I'm super excited MIOBI got renewed, even if it's only for 8 episodes.. they better make it good!**


	5. Happy changes

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**A/N****1 ****I ****know ****I ****said ****Payson ****and ****Sasha ****were ****15 ****years ****apart, ****but ****I****'****m ****not ****thrilled ****with ****it ****anymore, ****so ****from ****now ****on ****they ****differ ****10 ****years.. ****sorry ****(A)****ooh ****and ****they ****are ****12 ****years ****further ****into ****their ****future****:)**

**Happy Changes**

'Do you remember when we first talked about children? I can't believe how fast time has passed since then.' Payson murmurs. She can feel Sasha's silent smile on her skin. He is holding her in his arms, softly stroking her tiny baby bump. Payson loves these moments, enjoying each others company in a still quiet house. Time may have passed, but their rhythms have not. Both still wake up at the crack of dawn, but she doesn't care.

'I do remember.' He laughs quietly. 'I also remember we wanted three or four of them.' Slowly he turns her on her back. 'I guess we failed at that.' He lowers his head to kiss her stomach, his eyes never leaving hers.

'I guess we did, but then again, we were always overachievers.' They both laugh at that. Payson gently guides him back up to her lips. 'I love you so much.' She whispers before he kisses her.

Being pregnant for the fifth time hasn't made their love life less intense, not any of her pregnancies did for that fact. She had known from the beginning that Sasha was a very physical person, his coaching style already gave that away. But she never expected it to be this intense, every single time. Not that she minds, not at all. She sighs contently when she feels Sasha's hands travel over her body, exploring every inch of skin he has long before memorized. He softly bites the skin of her neck, teasing her, letting her know exactly what his intensions are. She wants nothing more than to give in, but glancing at the clock she knows she can't.

'Sasha, love. The kids are waking up soon.' She manages to utter. Her husband just sighs and rolls back to his side of the bed.

'Fine, but this…' He points between them. '… this is not finished.'

'I'm sure it's not.' She gives him a hasty kiss and then climbs out of bed. He watches her dress for the day before following her actions. He can't help but smile when he sees her fumble with the necklace he gave her on their last anniversary and steps up behind her. They'd just found out about the pregnancy, so he was a little biased when he bought it, the five rings representing their kids. Payson had loved the necklace, and the idea behind it.

'Here, let me.' He takes the delicate piece and puts it around her neck, his fingers stroking her skin, causing her to shiver. He smiles smugly, his touch never fails. He presses a kiss on her cheek before stepping back. 'I'll wake the boys.'

'Thanks, should we let Alexandreina sleep a bit longer? She was really tired yesterday.' Payson asks, Alexandreina had taken her first tumbling class the day before and although she loved it, it took all of her energy.

'Yeah we could do that, we'll wake her just before we leave.'

'Okay, I'll get started on breakfast then.' She watches Sasha make his way over to the boys rooms. It was a good thing they bought a house this big, at first she had not realized why Sasha had wanted it, but along the way it became very clear why the house had six bedrooms.

It's been twelve years since they moved to Romania, leaving their old life behind, and she doesn't regret a second of it. They haven't gone back to the States since, not wanting the media to find them. After a few weeks they had given up, not able to link them together in any way. Her family and old teammates did visit every once in a while. She smiles when remembers the look on everybody's face the day the announced the first pregnancy. It was a year after they moved away, and just weeks after their wedding. Everybody had come to celebrate Sasha's birthday and that's when they spilled their secret. Her mum and Becca couldn't stop crying and even her dad had to wipe away some tears. Kaylie and Lauren had reacted, well, like only they can, jumping up and down, shrieking and hugging. Kelly and Austin being calmer had congratulated them with big smiles on their faces. But mostly she remembers the way Sasha looked. She had never seen him so proud and happy. Not when she won gold at the Olympics, not when they got married, no, the proud look he had then was nothing like she'd ever seen before. Until the next pregnancy, and the one after that. Shaking her head she prepares breakfast. Even now, with the fifth, he seems more proud then ever. She can't help but be grateful for it.

'Why are you smiling like that?' She turns to him quickly, he's standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest. It makes her stomach jump, still. He slowly makes his way over, until he's holding her in his arms.

'I'm just happy.' He smiles a beaming smile.

'That makes two of us than.' He presses a kiss on her head, pulling her ever so slightly closer.

'Ugh, mum, dad, do you have to do that. Now I'm not hungry anymore.' Their oldest son, Marcus says as he drags himself on one of the chairs. Sasha, always the one to tease, pulls her in closer as a response, kissing her on the lips, but not deepening it. Payson laughs and gently pushes him away. 'Tată!'

'Alright, alright.' Sasha pretends to pout. 'Where are your brothers, we're leaving in twenty minutes.'

'I don't know, probably still in bed.' He shrugs. Payson puts a plate of food in front of him and he digs in before Sasha can utter another word. He walks into the hallway and just as he wants to shout their names Payson reminds him of his little girl, still sound asleep.

'I'll go get them, Marcus wanted to talk to you about his routines anyway, he wants you to talk to Alec about them.' He nods and turns back around. Marcus had been nagging for days now if Alec could up his DOD. His son is much like him, and Payson for that fact. Extremely driven and always taking risks, but Alec is an excellent coach and he's not about to interfere. Entering the kitchen he sees Marcus waiting. He sighs and walks over.

'Marcus, I know you want to up your DOD, but it's not up to me. When Alec decides you're ready he will change them. For now you have to work with what is given to you.' He says.

'But dad.' Marcus pouts, Sasha has to work really hard not to laugh at that, his boy resembles his mum in so many ways. He remembers when Payson used to pout at him, he never was able to ignore it, he always gave in.

'No, it's Alec's decision.' Marcus knows this will be the end of the conversation and sulks back into his chair. Sasha vaguely hears him mutter 'so unfair' and quickly turns around before his smile ruins the effect of his talk.

'Nikolai and Dmitri, slow down on the stairs, how may times do I have to say that.' Payson says as she walks into the kitchen, their two other sons just in front of her. 'Now hurry, we leave in ten minutes.'

'Yes mum.' They both chorus.

#

'Do you think we made the right decision?' Payson asks while watching her sons fly across the gym. She's holding Alex in her arms, the girl asleep again.

'What do you mean?' Sasha wonders.

'Letting them become gymnasts. After all we've been through I can't help but be afraid. 'She quietly admits.

'Ooh love, I don't think we stood a chance. They would have been impossible if we kept this from them. You remember how you started out, right?' He tries to lighten her mood with the last bit and sees he's succeeding.

'My mum didn't know what to do with me. I know, but it's different now, when it's our kids.' She sighs, knowing it's in their blood, but terrified something will go wrong.

'I know love, but Alec will watch out for them.' He reassures her, taking her hand in his.

'Ooh this should be interesting.' Sasha murmurs after a while. Marcus is in a heated discussion with his coach.

'What did you tell him this morning?'

'I said it was up to Alec, not to me. I'm not interfering in another coach's training. I remember Steve Tanner, god how I hated it whenever he complained about Lauren's DOD. I'm not going to be like that.'

'Sasha, you could never be like Steve Tanner, nobody can.' Payson laughs. 'But I know what you mean, Marcus will just have to endure the waiting. The both turn their attention back to the floor and can't help but laugh at the scene. Alec is shaking his head at Marcus, who is gesturing wildly, but not getting what he wants.

'Remember how you acted whenever I didn't give you what you wanted?' Sasha murmurs into her ear, she shivers involuntarily.

'Hmm, no not really.' She lies and he barks a laugh.

'Sure, sure.'

When it's lunchtime they make their way over to the floor. Alec has been a friend of theirs since before the kids arrived.

'Payson, Sasha, so nice to see the both of you here. Does this mean you're going to accept my offer?' He eyes Sasha hopefully.

'No, I'm sorry mate.' Alec sighs, he'd been trying to get Sasha to coach at his gym ever since he came back.

'Nah, hadn't really expected a different answer, but I've got to have dreams right.' He smirks. 'Marcus is really stepping up his game though, he's talked to you about his DOD?' They both nod.

'It's up to you Alec, we're not his coaches.'

'Thanks, I wish all the parents were like that.' He jokes. 'I was thinking about upping it anyway, I'll let him sweat till the end of the week and tell him Monday.'

'Monday…' Payson sighs.'… could you do us a favour and tell him Friday, he'll be so cranky otherwise.' All of them laugh at that.

'Sure I'll tell him Friday.'

#

'Can you believe it, Alec has upped all my DOD's.' Marcus beams as they walk out of the gym on Friday.

'See, if you are patient enough you'll get what you want.' Sasha says. Payson just rolls her eyes, patience has never been one of their strong points, how can they expect it from the boys.

They let the boys run to the car. 'I can't remember the last time you were patient enough to wait for something you wanted.'

'I waited for you.' He says simply, his eyes not leaving his sons. Payson stares at him for a moment.

'I guess you did, never thought of it that way.' Sasha smiles warmly at her.

'That's okay, the waiting was easy, you were already always with me. Sunteţi capturat sufletul meu.' He kisses her temple, pulling her close to him. She willingly snuggles into his body. She remembers the first time he said those words to her, it was just after she'd met his family. At that time she hadn't understood the words, but the second time he spoke them she answered him back with the same words.

_She __is __standing __in __their __bedroom, __in __front __of __the __big __mirror._

'_Are __you __ready __sweetie?__' __Her __mother __asks. __Payson __can __clearly __hear __the __double __meaning __behind __the __words. Her mother is happy for them, but she needs Payson to be sure._

_She __takes __a __deep __breath __to __steady __herself, __before __turning __towards __her __mother.__ '__Yes, __I__'__m __ready.__' __And __ready __she __is, __looking __down __at __her __diamond __ring __she __remembers __the __day __Sasha __proposed, __he__'__d __been __so __sweet __and __not __nervous __at __all. __She __smiles, __he __had __nothing __to __worry __about, __she __was __his __and __he __knew __it._

'_Well __let__'__s __go __then, __the __girls __are __downstairs __waiting __for __you.__' __She__'__d __chosen __Becca __and __the __rock __rebels __to __be __her __bridesmaids, __all __of __them __all __to __willing __to __oblige._

_The __drive __to __Boris__' __house __was __not __long __and __one __she __had __made __many __times __before, __but __this __time __they __couldn__'__t __drive __fast __enough. __Marrying __Sasha __was __something __she __knew __would __happen, __ever __since __the __kiss __at __the __pool __years __before __and __now __it __was __almost __happening, __she __can__'__t __wait __to __be __his __wife. __A __smile __slowly __creeps __on __her __face __and __won__'__t __leave __it __that __day._

'_So, you're absolutely sure you want to marry Sasha? I mean, after all those years we're finally free from his grip and now you're willingly letting him capture you forever.' Kelly jokes._

'_Funny, __but __yes __I__'__m __absolutely __sure.__' __Payson __tries __to __glare, __but __her __smile __is __ruining __the __effect. __They __all __smile __at __that._

'_Well __you __were __always __the __first __in __everything, so __why __should __this __be __different.__' __Lauren __laughs. __Everybody __agrees __on __that __and __before __she __knows __it __the __car __has __reached __its __destination. __They __are __rushed __inside __the __house by Cami __before __anybody __can __see __them. _

_'You look beautiful Payson.' Her soon to be niece says. 'I'll be with the other guests.' And with that she leaves. Giving her a chance to be with her friends. _

_When __somebody __knocks __on __their __door __Kaylie __opens __it __an __inch, __making __sure __nobody __can __peak __inside._

'_Austin, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Sasha.' _

'_Yes, I know, just wanted to wish Payson a beautiful day.' He pushes the door open before she can stop him._

'_Austin!' She exclaims. _

'_Ooh __hush,__I__'__m __not __the __groom.__' _

'_Wow Keeler, you look gorgeous.' He breathes before hugging her tightly. 'Sasha won't believe his eyes.' _

'_Thanks __Austin.__' _

'_Wow, it's really happening isn't it.' Becca says. 'It seems like yesterday we were all in the gym, getting shouted orders from Sasha.' _

_Before anybody can get nostalgic another knock is to be heard._

'_Are you ready Payson? We're all waiting for you.' Her dad says, reaching out for her._

'_I'm more than ready.'_

_The __look __on __Sasha__'__s __face __when __she __enters __the __room __is __something __she__'__s __sure __she__'__ll __always __remember. __In __awe __he __takes __her __in, __watches __how __she __walks __closer __to __him, __the __smile __on __his __face __and __the __intensity __in __his __eyes __make __her __shiver. __A __kiss __on __her __cheek __from __her __father __and __the __exchange __of __hands __bring __her __back __to __her __surroundings, __it __is __but __than __that __she __sees __how __handsome __Sasha __looks, __his __suit __complementing __his __body, __the __dark __colour __making __his __eyes __even __more __stormy. __She __smiles __up __at __him, __knowing __this __will __be __the __beginning __of __a __new __life __together. __The __ceremony __is, __just __as __their __vows, __simple. B__ut __true __to __every __word._

'_Payson, __from __the __moment __I __realized __my __love __for __you __I __have __waited __for __this __day. __We __have __been __through __a __lot, __but __it __only __made __my __feelings __stronger. __I __will __love __and __cherish __you __for __as __long __as __I __shall __live. __I __will __stay __true __to __you, __and __will __never __leave __your __side. __No __matter __what __the __future __holds, __I__'__m __sure __we'll __make __it, __as __long __as __you__'__re __by __my __side. __Sunteţi __capturat __sufletul __meu__, __you __have __captured __my __soul __and __I __willingly __surrender __to __you. __I __love __you.__' __Sasha __vows __to __her. __Tears __are __glistering __in __his __eyes __and __the __hold __on __her __hand __tightens __ever __so __slightly. __She __wipes __away __a __tear from his cheek __and __squeezes __back._

'_Sasha, __I __have __always __known __this __day __would __come, __and __I__'__m __so __happy __to __share __it __with __everybody __I __love. __You __have __made __me __stronger __in __every __way __possible __and __your __love __warms __my __heart. __I __promise __to __love __and __cherish __you __for __as __long __as __I __shall __live. __I __will __stand __by __you __and __stay __true __to __you. __We __have __an __unknown __future __ahead __of __us, __and __with __you __I__'__ll __gladly __take __it. __Ai __inima __mea, __trup __si __suflet, __you __have __my __heart, __body __and __soul. __I __love __you.__' __She __vows, __not __being __able __to __hold __back __more __tears.__Becca __steps __forward quietly __to __hand __them __their __rings._

'_This __ring __is __a __token __of __my __love. __I __marry __you __with __this __ring, __with __all __that __I __have __and __all __that __I __am.__' _

'_Sasha, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love.'_

'_By __the __power __vested __in __me, __I __now __pronounce __you __husband __and __wife. __You __may __kiss __your __bride.__' _

_They take a moment to look at each other before Sasha takes her in his arms. His lips descent onto hers and she puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Soon they forget everybody around them and if it wasn't for Austin's excessive coughing they'd never let each other go. _

'_I __present __to __you __Mr. __and __Mrs. __Alexander __Belov.__' __The __officiant __says. __And __with __that __they __were __married. __The __party afterwards __had __been __amazing, __friends __and __family __dancing __and __eating, __but __they__'__d __hardly __noticed __it. __They __only __had __eyes __for __each __other __that __day._

'Payson, love. We're home.' She hears Sasha say. She realizes they made it back from the gym without her noticing anything.

'Thinking about how happy you are again?' He teases. She simply nods and caresses his cheek.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

**A/N****2 ****Okay, ****there ****you ****have ****it. ****Payson ****and ****Sasha ****are ****married ****(I ****had ****to ****much ****fun ****writing ****the ****wedding ****flashback)****and ****yes ****they ****have ****four ****children ****with ****a ****fifth ****on ****it****s ****way****… ****the ****naming ****was ****very ****difficult, ****because ****of ****the ****other ****future ****stories ****about ****P****&****S ****here ****on ****FF, ****I ****needed ****to ****be ****a ****bit ****original,****(Marcus ****is ****named ****after ****Mark, ****Alexandreina ****after ****Sasha, ****Nikolai ****after ****Sasha****'****s ****coach ****and ****Dmitri ****is ****Boris****' ****second ****name ****in ****my ****universe) ****hopefully ****I ****succeeded. **

**As for the staying of the radar, The boys aren't elites yet so no big games have been attended, this will change soon though**

**Pictures ****of ****the ****necklace ****and ****wedding ****are ****on ****my ****profile. ****Next ****up, ****some ****big ****changes ****in ****their ****lives ****and ****than ****my ****summary ****will ****finally ****make ****sense****… ****haha. ****Please ****R&R, ****you ****know ****I ****love ****that!**

TRANSLATIONS:

Tată = Dad

Sunteţi capturat sufletul meu = You captured my soul

Ai inima mea, trup si suflet = You have my heart, body and soul


	6. Old memories

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**Old memories**

'Yes, thank you.' Sasha says before hanging up the phone. Payson is standing in the doorway, eyeing him with curiosity.

'Who was that?' She asks while walking towards him. He holds out his hand for her, she takes it with a smile before sitting down on his lap.

'That was Austin.' Her eyebrows go up in surprise, but she stays silent, indicating he should continue. 'He had something to tell me, nothing important.' He taps her thighs and gets up from his seat.

'Is that all you're telling me? That won't do Sasha. What did he have to say?' His wife insists.

Sasha sighs and ruffles through his hair. 'It's nothing, really.'

'Spune-mi acum soţ.' He smiles at her stubbornness, ever since she learned his native tongue she uses it when he's in trouble.

'You know what that does to me love.'

'Don't change the subject. What did he have to tell you? Is everything alright with Kelly?'

'Yes, it has nothing to do with his personal life, he just had some news he thought I'd be interested in, but I'm not so no point in talking about it.'

Payson watches him for a moment. Years of marriage have taught her a lot about her husband. She can easily tell when he's lying and today is not an exception. 'Does this have anything to do with the news Kelly told me yesterday?'

'Depends.'

'The vacant job opening at the Rock?' The look on his face tells her it is exactly this subject. 'Why are you saying you're not interested. You love coaching.'

'I do, but it is something of the past. I coached you girls, my rock rebels, to the Olympics. I could never coach another team without comparing you with them. You were it for me.' He says, walking towards the kitchen. 'And besides, our life is here now. Not in America.'

'That's true.' Payson muses. 'It would be nice to go back for a while though. Ooh don't give me that look, you know I love it here. But I miss my family and friends. We came her to get peace and quiet, and we got that, years ago.' She smiles at him, caressing his cheek as she stands in front of him. 'All I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind going back if you would want to coach at the Rock again. But I would happily stay here, you know I love Romania. As long as I have my family with me I'm fine with everything.'

'Are you sure? I don't know what I want. It's been so long since I coached. And what about the kids, they don't know anything but Romania.'

'We've raised them bilingual, and kids adjust perfectly at their age. Marcus is young enough and so are the others.'

'What about his training? He will be so mad, and I'm not even talking about Marcus. Alec will be so angry.'

'He'll understand, although he may not forgive you for refusing to coach next to him if you accept this job.' They both laugh at that.

'I was never the one to co work with somebody other than you.' He says with a mischievous smirk on his face. 'Say something in Romanian again.'

'No, I know how you get when I do that. The kids will be home soon, we don't have time for this.'

'I can be quick.'

'Hah, you said that before, never came true.'

'You never minded that it didn't.'

'And see where that got us, four kids and a fifth on its way.' She turns to leave before he can seduce her, as he has always been able to.

'Payson.' Is his only whisper. She can't help herself, she will never be able to refuse him. She stops dead in her tracks and it doesn't take him long to reach her again. She can feel his fingers lifting the hair away from her neck, caressing the newly exposed skin with his lips. Resting for a minute at the nape she feels him tormenting her. She isn't able to move or speak anymore. She inhales slowly, trying to stay as still as she possibly can. Then his lips move over her skin, leaving a trail that burns deep inside her. His lips reach a sensitive spot behind her ear he found soon after they first came together and she gasps lightly. His arms go around her in response, pulling her back against his muscular body. The meaning of his intentions being simple, his body already betraying what he wants. His lips descent to her skin once again, this time with a certain purpose.

'Are you sure you don't want this?' He asks her, taunting her again. She chooses not to answer his question with words but turns around in his arms. Putting her arms around his neck, she pulls him in for a kiss that will grant him all the access he wants. Without breaking the kiss he lifts her up and backs towards a kitchen chair. Sitting on his lap, her legs on either side of his, she faces him. The look in his eyes melts her and she once again dives in for another kiss. This time he takes full control. Devouring her mouth as if he needs her in order to breath. His hands fly over her body, setting her every sense on fire. She traces his broad chest, knowing exactly what drives him crazy.

'You should know better than to tease me like this Sasha.'

'I wouldn't dare tease you beautiful.'

'Ooh shut up and kiss me.'

'I can do that.'

She sighs contently when his lips find hers again. 'Upstairs.' She manages to utter. Without taking his lips from her skin he lifts her up. Carrying her as they were, her legs locked around him, her head on his shoulder, and he lays her on their king-sized bed. He stands by the bed, looking down on her, quickly undressing himself. Payson follows his example, only she is taking her time. Slowly buttoning down her shirt, exposing more and more skin, driving her husband insane.

'Payson.' He groans. Taking her hands into his he pushes her back down on the mattress. She fights for control, but as ever it is pointless.

'Sasha, come on.' He only smiles. Keeping a firm grip on her wrists. He lowers his head to the valley of her breasts, tracing the newly exposed skin with his lips. She can already tell he's determined to make this as intense and loving as possible, but as she predicted it won't be quick.

Finally he releases her hands, but only to get a good grip on her hips, pulling her body in sharp contrast with his. She takes in a shaky breath, closing her eyes to relish in his touch.

'You like that don't you.' He whispers on her skin. All she can manage is some unintelligible murmuring which seems to please him most ardently. She shivers as he reaches for the bottom edge of her T-shirt, his fingers skimming her bare skin as he pulls it up and over her head. Now nothing is separating them and for a moment he just watches her.

'Esti atat de frumoasa.' Is the last thing she hears him say as his hands move over her body once again. His mouth is everywhere. Kissing her lips, trailing down her neck to her breasts. He takes his time there, driving her crazy with his teasing. Then he goes lower, kissing her stomach, caressing her little baby bump. They catch each others gaze and slowly he pushes himself back on top of her. Capturing her with his body, making her feel the safest person in the world.

'Te iubesc.' She whispers close to his ears, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. When he kisses her again she feels it run through her body. This is the barely-controlled passion, pure and simple passion she knows. His hand cup her breast, slowly driving her insane. She moans into his mouth, completely at his mercy. His fingers travel downwards, skimming across her ribcage, over the slight swell of her belly.

'Sasha please.'

That's all he wants to hear. Moving in closer he guides himself in. Hearing her gasp only makes it more difficult to restrain himself, but he manages. She pulls him to her, her hands grasping his back, needing to hold on to him tight. She whispers his name again, still trying to take control, but he's easily rendering her powerless to his will. After a while she couldn't have determined the pace even if he had allowed her to. Her legs moved around his hips, her arms around his neck and I doesn't take her long to feel that wonderful pressure building low in her belly.

'Oh, please don't stop!' She begs him when she feels him pulling back. She's grasping his forearms, trying to pull him back on top of her.

'I have no intention of stopping.' He promises with a sly smile. She dugs her nails into his hips, forcing him to stay close to her. His lips find hers, but soon she needs all the air in order to keep breathing.

'Oh god, Sasha, please!' She can feel his teeth on her shoulder, lightly biting down, knowing what that does to her. Her hands dig into the white sheets, trying to get a hold. He watches her face, her eyes are shut, a light frown indicating how close she is. He loves that he can make her fall apart like this. That he is the only one who can do that. He can't bare make her wait any longer and dives back into her body. He soon can feel her tense under him, nearly there. He grins and searches for the sensitive spot below her ear. Her moaning brings him nearly over the edge, god she's incredible! His hands find hers and he squeezes tight, bringing his mouth back to hers he kisses her like she's the only thing in the world that matters to him, and right now she is exactly that.

'So close.' He hears her utter. Once more he pushes forward and that is all it takes. The sound she makes pushes him to his release as well and he nearly falls down on her. Just in time he is able to catch himself and he lowers his head to her heart. They lay there for a long time, from time to time trembling with little aftershocks. She will never forget his taste and smell as long as she lives, she will never forget the pleasure he always gives her. Finally Sasha moves to lie beside her, propped on one elbow, and he puts his hand over her stomach. Smiling softly he caresses the skin.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Mum, dad? Where are you?' They hear their oldest son shout downstairs.

'Shit.' Sasha jumps from the bed, rushing to get his jeans back on. 'They're home already?'

'What did I tell you, you'll never be able to be quick.' She gathers the sheets around her, covering up her beautiful body. He silently mourns the loss of his beautiful view.

'You go down, I need a shower.' She tells him. He nods and puts a kiss to her forehead.

'Be quick.' He jokes.

'Of course, just like you.' She laughs.

When Payson gets out of the shower she hears rumbling in the kitchen. She frowns, they better not be trying to make dinner, again. That never ends well and she hurry's down the stairs.

'What have we here?' She asks, although the answer is obvious. Sasha, Marcus and Nikolai are standing at the counter, covered in flower.

'They wanted to make a cake.' Sasha explains innocently.

'Boys you know better than to ask your dad to help, el e fără speranţă!' She tries to hold back her laughter at her husbands face, but when the boys mirror his expression she can't hold back anymore. 'Ooh you pitiful lot, scoop over so I can fix it. Marcus I need eggs, Nikolai milk please, and Sasha, just go sit on a chair and watch.' She pushes him aside playfully with her hips and he quickly presses a kiss to her cheek.

'If you insist.'

'I do.'

Soon also Dmitri an Alex arrive home from grandpa's. Sasha exchanges a few words with his father, Payson guesses about the job offer, especially when she sees Boris frown. She doesn't interfere, not wanting any part in their difficult understanding. She loves Boris, but together with his son he's mostly impossible to reason with. If it comes to it, she'll talk to him, but for now she's happy to let Sasha take control. Boris leaves soon after all is said. She raises an eyebrow at Sasha, but he shakes his head, indicating they'll discuss it later.

Dinner passes by quickly. Alex and Dmitri being tired and half asleep halfway through the meal, and Marcus and Nikolai talk about their routines, Payson can't help but be proud. Her oldest sons have the talent and drive to make a career in the sport that brought their parents together, and that at the age of ten and eight. Looking at Sasha she knows he's thinking the same.

'Alright, homework and then bed. If you need help come to one of us alright?' They both nod and disappear into their rooms. Sasha already has Alex in his arms and she takes Dmitri by the hand. 'Let's get you to bed shall we.'

'What was going on with Boris tonight?' Payson asks when all the kids have been put to bed.

'I told him about the offer. He wasn't happy.'

'So you're considering it after all?' She smiles. He opens his arms to her and she nestles herself into his embrace.

'Yeah, I do miss it. It's what I was meant to do. I just don't like to disappoint my father again. He said it would be like when I left. I don't think he'll forgive me if I take away the boys from Romania, to let them compete for America.' She kisses away his worried frown.

'Sasha, he can't blame you for this. I'm American and so are they, the kids have a double nationality. I know he wants the Belov bloodline to be in gymnastics, but in the end it's our choice. If we go, we go. Nothing he will say or do can change that.'

'I know that, but we just got to a comfortable understanding. For the first time in years we're talking. I don't want to loose that.'

'You won't have to, let's talk to him together and explain things. He will always be a part of our lives, he will always be the grandfather of our children, and he will always have a place with us. He just has to step above his pride and except that his family has changed.'

'I hope you can talk some sense in him, I really do.' Sasha sighs.

'I know love, I know.' She kisses him softly on the lips, and he immediately deepens it. When he finally releases her she takes his face into her hands.

'So can I call Kelly and tell her your decision?'

'I think she can wait until tomorrow, I have something else in mind.' He answers her while tracing circles on the bit of exposed skin below her shirt.

Payson sighs. 'Is that all you can think about?'

'It's your own fault dragă, you make it so bloody impossible to think about anything else.' He says wickedly before scooping her in his arms.

**A/N I know it's been a while, sorry for that, hope you're all still with me though… Kelly and Austin are together in my universe, thanks to JCI! And I know nothing big happens here, but I'm in a mushy mood today and I just love writing stuff like this.. this chapter does introduce some big changes though. Thanks for all the reviewing, means a lot… please keep doing it!**

**Also there's a new chapter for my other story 'Distance', go check it out too!**

TRANSLATIONS:

Spune-mi acum soţ = tell me now husband

Esti atat de frumoasa = you are so beautiful

El e fără speranţă! = he's hopeless!


	7. Coming home

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N I'm back.. Finally *happy dance* I've missed this universe so much! **

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**Coming home**

"That was a very long flight." Payson sighs when they walk through the airport. 'Nikolai, stay close to me!' She urges her second son, who's trying to sneak away secretly. With his head down he trudges back and she puts a protective arm around him. "You can run when we're at your grandparents house, okay?" The boy shrugs and she silently laughs, he can pout just like Sasha used to.

"Your parents are coming to get us right?" Sasha asks. She nods, and hopes they've already arrived. "We need their car to get everybody home, so they'd better." Sasha puts an arm around her, holding her close, while he's carrying his little girl in his other arm. She's nervous, even though the media has no idea they're back in the States. The feeling is impossible to shake off and she knows Sasha feels the same way.

"Payson!" she hears an all too familiar voice shout. "Becca!" She yells the minute she spots her younger sister. Sasha quickly lets go off his wife and watches her run into her sisters welcoming arms. "Okay boys, stay close to me." He tells his sons, they know the Keelers, but they're all a bit nervous. Being in a different country for the first time and seeing all their family and meeting old friends of their parents isn't easy for the little ones.

"Tată." Marcus soflty whispers.

"Yes?"

"Is that really Austin Tucker?" Sasha can't help but smile. The Rock girls had come and visit them a couple of times, but Austin couldn't come. He had been in the picture too much to sneak to Romania without being noticed. Marcus had worshipped Austin ever since the 2018 World Championschips, pretty much like Payson had worshipped him.

"Yes, the one and only. I told you he would be waiting for us here."

"I know, just didn't believe it." His son murmurs, not taking his eyes of his idol.

"That's nice Marcus. Glad to hear you don't believe a word I say to you." He only gets an eye roll and any other time he wouldn't have condoned it, for now he lets it pass though. They have a lot to take in and scolding him won't help right now.

"Go say hello to your grandparents." He tells him, and the other two. He keeps Alex close to him, his baby girl. Even when Kim embraces him in one of her famous hugs he doesn't hand her over to Payson. He doesn't want to admit it, but even he is a bit nervous. They've been away for a long time and a lot has changed.

The Keelers got a new addition to their family, Becca's boyfriend Simon and, if he has to believe Payson and Kim, soon to be fiancé. Women seem to know when the guy wants to pop the question, even when they're half across the world from each other. He hopes it's true, Becca is happier than ever, and that's the only thing that matters.

That Kelly and Austin are still together doesn't surprise him, he always expected them to end up together, even before they were a couple. Austin is strong enough to stand up to Kelly when he has to, and protect her when she needs it. Kelly changed a lot though, she's still the sarcastic know it all, but along the way she became a close friend to Payson. That he never expected! He's glad to see them both so happy though.

Another thing he never expected was to see Kaylie and Nicky getting back together, but in a way it makes sense. Both are damaged by beyond believe, by gymnastics and family. He always wanted the best for his rebels, but he could never reach out to Kaylie like he could to the others. They seem happy, but he wonders what will happen in the future. Maybe this relationship is good for her, maybe it isn't, he has absolutely no idea.

He smiles when he sees Lauren with _her_ Jake, as Payson always points out. They got engaged over the summer. He got to know the guy a bit at OTC, but never realised he would be the one to tame Lauren. Or at least ground her enough. Lauren's still the Lauren he always knew, that'll never change and he likes that, only now she's so much happier.

It surprises him the most to see Emily and Damon though. After she left he never saw or heard from her again and as far as he knows neither did the other girls, but the hug Payson gives Emily shows nothing of resentment, only of happiness to finally see each other again. The girl holding Damon's hand is without a doubt their child, the resemblance is remarkable.

Sasha's standing next to Mark, who's watching the spectacle in front of him as well. "Never thought I would see all these girls together again. Kinda brings back old memories." He says to his son-in-law.

"I know, don't know if it's endearing or if I should be freaked out." Sasha admits. Mark laughs at that. "Yeah, I know what you mean. What if they fall back in their old behaviour of annoying you until you can't take it anymore." Mark laughs when he sees Sasha's horrified expression.

"Mark, please don't ever remind me of that, thought I would go premature grey. So glad that's behind me."

"Is it? Teenage girls never change." Mark points out, and jokingly adds, "Will you survive another round at the Rock knowing that could happen all over again?"

Sasha only smiles when he answers. "Yeah I will, I have Payson now."

#

Dividing nineteen persons over four cars proved more difficult than anticipated, but in the end they'd managed. Marcus had insisted on driving back with Kelly and Austin and Nicolai soon joined him. Austin gracefully agreed, knowing the drive back home would be spent talking nonstop about all his achievements, Kelly just rolled her eyes and shoed them all to the car.

Dmitri and Alex were to join Payson and Sasha and her parents. Lauren asked Becca to join them so they could talk about dresses and other wedding stuff. The guys glanced desperate looks at each other and sulked into the backseats of the car.

That left Kaylie, Nicky, Emily and Damon to form the last group. It kind of suited them, being the ones who never did quite fit in. but the look on Payson's face made Sasha believe that would soon change. His wife was a fixer after all.

There had been no question about their destination. The Keelers still lived in the same house and that's where they all would go.

"So Payson, how are you feeling?" Her mother asks the minute the cars leave the parking lot.

"I'm fine, bit tired, but that was to be expected." She smiles a warm reassuring smile to her mum. That had been one of the more difficult things while living so far apart. Kim and Mark had never been there while Payson was pregnant. They had never seen her going into labour and they had never held the baby minutes after it was born. This fifth pregnancy would be different. Finally they'll be able to live through it all.

"You look good kiddo." Her father tells her, a proud look on his face.

"So do you, now tell me, are you giving Simon a hard a time as Becca has been telling me?"

Mark sighs to his eldest daughter. "You never were the one to beat around the bush, were you. It's not that bad, I just want to make sure he deserves my daughter."

"And you can't be nicer about that?"

"No." Sasha is surprised when he, with Mark, answers the question. But he agrees with Mark, fathers have a right to make the boyfriend sweat as much as possible to see if they're worth their daughters.

Payson and Kim both give him a look. "You're going to be impossible to future boyfriends of Alex, aren't you?"

"Without a doubt."

"Great." Is her sarcastic comment which makes everybody laugh out loud. "Not funny, I'm going to be the one to comfort our daughter when she's crying because you scared away her date."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Kim says. "I hardly had to comfort you when your Dad and Sasha talked."

"I know, but that was just because we were both scared they would hurt each other." The first time Mark and Sasha had seen each other after her parents found out about them had been tense to say the least.

"_When I asked you if you were in love with my daughter you told me no." Her father says really calmly._

"_Then why are you here now, telling me you want to take her to Romania BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!" _

_Sasha cringes at the booming voice. Wisely keeping his mouth shut for the time being. He looks at his hands, not daring to look up and feeling pretty much like a little boy being scolded for something bad he did. _

_Payson and Kim are sitting next to each other on the other couch, holding hands and not saying anything either. With Mark it's better just to let him have it and then talk some sense in him after he's calmed down. He's walking up and down the room, fuming with anger. He trusted Sasha with his little girl and now this. _

"_Tell me, when did this start. And don't you_ dare _tell me lies."_

_Sasha swallows harshly before answering. "The night of the World Championships."_

"_You slept with my daughter a year ago!" _

_Sasha's eyes shoot up. "No, no we never slept together. I would never do that, not when we were still coach and athlete." His shocked expression seems to have a calming effect on Mark who finally sits down._

_Sasha slowly continues. "That night they threw a party for Payson, I was looking for her and found her outside at the pool. I could tell something was wrong. Finally I found out that she still had feelings for me, after all that time." He dares a glance at her, a smile appearing on his face when he remembers that night. "All that happened that night was me admitting I was done pretending not to be in love with her." _

"_So nothing happened?" _

"_Nothing happened." Sasha assures him._

"_Dad." It's the first time she's spoken since Sasha came in. "I always knew how I felt about Sasha, but I never acted upon it again after that one kiss. I never knew how Sasha felt about me until he told me that night. And after that we never acted upon our feeling, I promise dad." _

"_I know I have betrayed your trust in me, but I love your daughter and I have for a very long time now. I only want to make her happy." _

"_What do you want us to say?" Mark asks_

"_That you give me permission to do that. That you try to understand. We love each other and that won't change. I just don't want Payson to lose her parents because of the men she loves."_

"_Payson will never lose us." Her father walks towards her and takes her hands in his. "You will never ever lose us. We're here for you when you need us. And as much as I want to punch Sasha in the face right now, I won't, because I know he makes you happy. I can see that much." He turns his gaze to Sasha. "I will try to understand, you taking away my little girl to a strange country won't make it easier. But having the media around you will destroy what you have. I understand, I accept it, but I don't like it. Maybe with time, but not just yet." _

"We weren't going to hurt each other." Sasha exclaims. "Mark was going to hit me, but we weren't going to hurt each other."

"That I didn't do that, didn't mean I didn't want to at the time." Mark admits, and they all have to laugh at that.

#

"Wow, this is a lot of food."

"Well sweetie, it's necessary when nineteen people invade your house to welcome you back." Her mother tells her while handing her a stack of plates. "Would you get that to the living room please. And tell Sasha to take the kids outside so we can properly set everything up."

"Will do, mum."

"Is Sasha contaminating you with a British accent now as well?" Payson looks at her confused. "you seem to be taking over his accent with little words like 'mum' and 'love'."

"I hadn't noticed, I guess you're right."

In the end all the guys ended up outside with the kids while the women prepared the room for dinner.

"So Lauren, how's the wedding coming along?" Kaylie pries when they've set the tables.

"It's going great, almost everything is done already. I just have two more things to do, and I need all of your help with it." Kim smiles softly to herself, happy for Lauren and Jake, and happy she never has to do it again herself. She wants to make a quiet exit so the girls can talk freely, but Lauren stops her. "Kim, I said all of your help. That includes you too."

"What in the world would you have me do?" Kim is surprised by Laurens remark.

For a minute Lauren seems lost for words, but finds herself before it gets awkward. "I don't have my mom with me to experience this with, and you've always looked out for me and accepted me for who I am. Even when I was at my worst with Payson and Sasha. And you were there for me after the Olympics whenever I needed it." Tears appear in Lauren's eyes. "It would mean the world to me if you'd come with me to find a wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses for all the girls here."

"Ooh Lauren, sweetie, of course I will help you. Anything else you want, you let me know you hear me!" Kim rushes over to the blonde to hug her tightly, sniffing back tears as well.

"Well, before we all turn into a blubbering mess I suggest we get the guys and start dinner." Emily says.

Payson agrees and quickly opens the French doors. "Dinner is ready."

**A/N I really hope you all can forgive me for not updating in like forever and I hope you like this new chapter! The introduction of Jake is partly because that's the only thing I liked about S03 Lauren/Jake (and the Lauren/Payson bonding), and partly because of FlowerChild3286 and her amazing story Amor Fati which made Jake even more awesome! **

**I'm still going to beg for reviews, they keep me going and I love your feedback, good and bad, thank you so much!**


	8. Real-estate hell

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N so I'm totally back, two chapters in one weekend :) Thanks FlowerChild3286 for the review (this one's for you, and kinda inspired by AF, hope it doesn't look too much alike, but you know how much they need a house:P)!**

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**Real-estate hell**

They have a couple of days for themselves before Sasha has to go to the Rock. Nobody outside their circle know they've come back and they're planning on keeping that a secret as long as possible. Payson never thought hiding would work, but in the end it had and it made a normal life possible. The sneaking around now brings back memories of the first couple of weeks in Romania, when the media was still searching for them. When they finally gave up life became pretty standard, and that's the way she still likes it.

"Remember how we used to sneak around in Romania?"

Sasha nods. "How could I forget, we made some amazing memories during that time." She bites back a smile, knowing her mother is watching them. "Yes we did." She answers as nonchalantly as possible. "Now we have to get going, this is one of the last free days we'll have in a very long time so we better use our time wisely."

Sasha sighs, house hunting is so not something he's looking forward to. But it has to be done, they can't stay at the Keelers forever. "How many houses are we going to see today?" He's almost afraid to ask.

"Loads, I think about ten or twelve. Depends how much we like them." She gives him an encouraging squeeze before planting a kiss on his lips. "Bye mum. See you tonight."

"My mum was right, you are corrupting me into having a British accent."

"I don't corrupt, only seduce you into things." He protests, then closes in on her. "Should I remind you of some?"

"Sasha, seriously!"

"Okay fine, but this isn't over."

"It never is with you." She tries to be condescending, but her smile gives her away.

"And you love me for that."

"Yeah, I do." She lets herself be pulled into his embrace and for a moment nothing else exists, until she hears her oldest son.

"Gross, don't do that."

"Marcus, you're supposed to be inside."

"Why can't I come with you?"

Sasha turns to his son. "Because then everybody wants to go and that's just too crowded. You get to see the house as soon as possible, but for now you'll go back inside to you grandparents."

"Yes, Tată." He reluctantly goes back inside.

"He's so much like you when he can't have something he wants." Sasha pretends to be offended by his wife's comment, but she just laughs it off.

"Come on, let's go."

They leave the kids with their grandparents so they can take a look at the houses quietly. "So Lily, the real-estate agent, found some houses who match our demands, and some others in our price range. I like to keep the latter for last."

"Me too, most of the houses in our price range are not suitable for a family if I remember from the search in Romania." He cringes at the memory and remembers why he is loathing this day.

"He, cheer up. At least we get to spend a whole day with just the two of us." His wife tries to lighten his mood.

"Yeah, just the two of us and a real-estate agent." He sulks. "I can always ignore her."

"Be nice Sasha, she's been nothing but professional to us."

"I'm always nice." And to prove his point he takes her hand of the wheel, pressing a kiss to the pulsing point in her wrist.

"Only when you want to be, or if you want something done, love." She isn't buying his innocent act, and with reason. After all these years they have no secrets or hidden tricks for one another. They know each other through and through, just as he always wanted it.

"Okay, fine. I'll behave, but I want to find a house today. With the Rock and everything else that is most likely coming our way, I don't want to be searching while the media is following us."

Me neither, but Lily said she had some houses that she thought would really suit us, so let's hope for the best."

They drive all the way down to the real-estate office, meeting Lily inside.

"Good morning Lily."

"Payson, Sasha. Right on time." Their agent smiles at them. "Just let me get the papers and then we're off."

"This looks promising." Payson says when they arrive at the first house. "I like the seclusion of it."

"This house is a real beauty." Lily starts enthusiastically, picking up on Payson's positive attitude. "It has enough bedrooms and six bathrooms so nobody will have to fight in the mornings. The kitchen isn't as big…"

"Let me stop you there, we will never need nor do I want six bathrooms. That's too big." Payson's being nice, but leaves no room for argument.

"That's alright, we'll just keep on looking then. Off to the next house." Lily doesn't show if she's hurt, being interrupted and all, it's not her place anyway. She has to make sure the costumer get what they want. This, apparently, is not it.

The next house seemed promising on paper, but Lily isn't so sure now anymore. It's big and had a lot of rooms, but the house looks gorgeous.

"I know you don't want too many rooms, but it's worth looking inside." She says the minute she looks at Payson.

"We'll give it a go."

Payson tries to hide a snicker when the set foot in the house. "What's it, love?"

"What does this remind you of?"

Sasha takes a moment to look around carefully and can't hide a snicker either. "I will not live in a house just like Alex and Ronnie Cruz. I'll never stop looking over my shoulder, expecting them to walk up behind me."

"Yeah, I could never live here. This place give me the creeps."

"I guess we should leave this for what it is." Sasha quickly suggests and Lily couldn't agree more, this is not the reaction she was hoping for.

They move on to the next. A pretty white house, but inside it's looking a lot less attractive.

"This needs a lot of work." Sasha states somberly. "We don't have time for that."

Payson agrees, with her being pregnant and Sasha head coach at the Rock, it won't work. "It's a shame, I really liked the look of it."

Lily guides them out again. She can't believe how bad this is going, with such a budget she doesn't seem to have the right house for them.

With the following houses it's pretty much the same, never quite what they're looking for. Too big, too many rooms, not enough seclusion. The house after that, and the one after that all fall as well. Sasha seems to get more impatient every time they leave another house. She can't blame them, they told her their circumstances and she understands. It's not easy being them, and if she can make it a bit easier by finding the right house, she will. And with the ninth house she seems to have done just that.

"This custom built shingle style home has all the requests you laid down. With sweeping views across an open space to the back range of the Rocky Mountains, you will enjoy the privacy offered in this pastoral setting while still having all the benefits of being near the center of the city. Built with a timeless aesthetic, the home offers an open floor plan, generous spaces and uncompromising luxury finishes." Lily is on a roll with her story, she can tell by the looks on their faces that this might be it, finally!

"This home features a chef's kitchen very well laid out. The granite grey countertops are new and complement the white kitchen. All the stainless steel appliances have been added last year. The kitchen island has a small breakfast area and gives you just that bit of extra room when having big parties. If you walk through the French doors you can see the outside kitchen, entertainment area with gas fireplace and for the men an outdoor built-in BBQ, which makes a summer evening a joy." She shows them the entire house, leaving nothing out.

"The cherry paneling study is ideal for all the work you need to do. The living room has a magnificent view on the snowcapped mountains and includes a wet bar. Throughout the entire house you can find alder wood trim and doors, central heating and an elegantly fin basement." She saved the best for last. "The master suite has an adjoined semi-covered deck with Jacuzzi tub, the bathroom has a steam shower, luxurious bath, and next to it you can find his and hers walk-in closets. There are 6 bedrooms besides the master bedroom and the house is equipped with three bathrooms, that's the master bathroom included." The look on Payson's face says it all. This is the kind of house they want.

When they walk downstairs again she leads them into the garden. "The garden is spacious enough to add a pool if wanted, without losing its nature-like charm. The garage is not in view from the backyard and can hold four cars. All in all this is this what you were looking for?" Fingers crossed Lily thinks, they look pleased with the place, but that doesn't have to mean anything.

"Does it have a room big enough to fit a gym in?" Sasha asks, that was one of their biggest requests and so far he hasn't set eye on a room big enough.

"Well, yes." Lily states, not looking all that confident. "It's not attached to the house though."

She leads them through the garden, in the meantime pointing out features like the beautiful trees, a perfect place for a veggie garden if wanted, the spot for a future pool hidden behind bushes so you won't see it from the house. "The trees hide the building. This is the only house in Boulder with this kind of extra space, it has to be built on every other property."

The building is indeed very well sheltered, but big enough for its future purpose. "Can we take a look inside?"

"Of course." She hadn't looked inside herself yet, and she had now idea in what kind of state it is, she hopes it'll be good enough for the couple. This house would give her such a big commission, one she could really use right now.

"Obviously it needs some work, but we have to make it a gym anyway." Sasha smiles to his wife.

"I like it, it's not some stupid building in the back yard and it's not an ugly addition to the house."

"Are you sure this is the only house with a building like this?"

"Yes absolutely, houses within your demands don't normally have extra buildings because they're already so complete themselves. The previous owners used it as a storage room for their boat, that also explains the huge doors. If you want to look at another house with buildings like this we would have to go further outside the city." She knows that's something both of them didn't want, but it's the truth, houses in this area don't normally have buildings like this on the property.

"Sasha." Payson suddenly says, not paying any attention to her surroundings anymore.

"Yes, love?"

"I think this is it."

He only smiles and nods to Lily. She takes the hint and leaves them alone. The perfect time to get all the papers sorted already and give them the privacy they seem to want.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, it has enough rooms, not too many thankfully. This building is just what we're looking for, the garden is perfect for the kids and frankly I just love the house, it's gorgeous."

"It reminds me a bit of our home in Romania."

"Exactly."

"It has seven bedrooms." Sasha muses while guiding her back to the house.

"I'm still pregnant with the fifth and you're already thinking about a sixth child."

"It's just future planning." The smirk on his face tells her he's seriously thinking about it.

"You're impossible!"

"And you love me for that." He says, repeating their conversation from this morning.

"Yeah, I do." And once again she lets herself be pulled into his embrace, his lips finding hers.

**A/N short chapter, but the family is finally settling down in the States again and it won't be long before the attention is back on Sasha as coach (and more).. please review, so very much appreciated!**


	9. No doubt

**A/N I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait, I have no proper excuse. Finals and stuff are no good enough reason to make you all wait this long… please forgive me!**

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

_Payson and Sasha disappeared after 2012 and for years nobody knew where they were, but what happens when they come back years later, only they aren't alone.. What will the gymnastics world think of this?_

**No doubt**

It didn't take Lily long to finish everything and before they knew it the house was theirs. The move in on the other hand takes a lot more time. They have to get new furniture and all the supplies for their private gym. Not an easy task with four children, all with very different demands. Sasha never really liked shopping in the first place and he made the mistake to take all of his children to the store and let them pick out the furniture they wanted for their rooms. Payson's doing the rest of the house, so in his mind it's the least he can do. It didn't take the boys long to find everything, but then he had to help Alex. His little girl Alex, who loved everything glittery, pink and fluffy. In the end he bought her almost everything so he could go home and do some manly activities. He needed that, really needed that.

That's how Payson finds him. In their temporary bedroom, playing guitar hero and drinking a beer.

"It couldn't have been that bad!" She says as she sits down on their bed.

"It was pink and fluffy." He sighs when he comes to sit next to her. "Two things I'm not very good with. Next time I'm letting you pick the interior, that way I know it's going to look gorgeous." He smiles sheepishly, knowing the compliment won't hide his plea.

"Nice try, I do the entire house, you only have to make sure the kids get what they like. And I hope there won't be a next time to be honest."

"Me too love, me too. This is home, and when we want to go to Romania, we have our other home. That's more homes than I ever thought I'd have."

"Ooh sweetie." Payson puts her arms around her husband. Her broken and confused husband. He won't ever admit, but being a father, having a family and friends, was not something he saw for himself. He never told her, but she knows how difficult it had been the first time he confessed his feelings for her. Sasha had a broken childhood and it never really got resolved. Becoming a dad fixed some of his fears, but not all. He never did have the feeling he fit in with the normal world. Within his family, within hers. She was glad he at least felt at peace within their own family. Coming back to the States would hopefully make the bonds between her family and Sasha stronger, and the doubts he has weaker. "You'll always have a home now, you know that."

"Yeah I know, it's just something I've always wanted. And now that I have it, this wonderful amazing family, I don't know if I'm doing it right. Even after four children I'm still afraid I'll turn into my father and scare them away." He didn't want to admit this to Payson, but he's been feeling it for years and he knows she can something has been bugging him.

"You are not your father and you never will be. You are too loving and too caring. You're an amazing dad, and you children know it. And Boris has come a long way. He's an amazing grandfather for our children. Right now we couldn't ask for more. Where is all this coming from anyway? I thought you'd come to terms with your past and your dad?"

"I had." Sasha sighs. "But then we decided to move back to America. I don't know if he can forgive me for that. I left for England, we take our children back to the States. The second generation that won't compete for his country. You saw how hurt he was."

Payson can only sigh. It's a delicate and very difficult situation. They have no obligations towards Romania, but the look on Boris' face did break her heart. Though he must understand where they're coming from. "Maybe with time it won't be so bad. Maybe he'll understand." She tries, giving her husband a small peck on the cheek.

"Maybe." He returns her peck with a more intense kiss on the lips. "Let's not talk about it anymore." His kiss gets more intense, guiding Payson down on the bed. She willingly takes him into her arms, surrendering to his need to feel save, to feel at home and loved.

Payson wakes up early the next morning. After an exhausting, but satisfying (really satisfying) night Sasha's still asleep next to her. It doesn't happen very often that she gets to see him asleep. Softly she caresses his cheek, remembering the conversation they had the night before. She knew he still had his issues, but not that they were this big. She's determined to make those doubts and worries disappear. And she has the perfect solution for the beginning of the process. Without waking her husband she leaves the warmth of their bed, taking her cell phone with her.

She dials the number of the only person right for this job. "Hi Lauren. I didn't wake you did I? Good, because I need your help with something. Could you come over today?"

#

"Dad I need you to get Sasha out of the house, and away from our new one today." Mark looks up from his morning paper to see Payson and Lauren standing in front of him. When did Payson get up? When did she come downstairs? WHEN did Lauren get here? The confused look on his face must have been obvious because the two girls start smiling.

"We want to make some arrangements for the housewarming this Saturday, but it has to be a surprise for Sasha. Can you make sure both of you are out an about all day long? You can take the boys if you want." She looks at her dad hopefully, just like she would when she was younger, wrapping her dad around her finger without him realizing it.

"Uhm, sure. We could go fishing or something. Would the boys like that?" He suggests.

"That would be perfect. I'll wake them. Could you leave in like an hour?"

"Just nod Mr. Keeler." Lauren says laughingly when he takes a moment to ponder about all the supplies he needs for this day. He complies and his daughter starts laughing as well. He smiles to himself, it's not like he ever stood a chance against her in the first place.

"Thank you daddy." He gets a kiss on the cheek from both girls before they hurry off, Lauren already calling on her phone and Payson off to wake the boys and Sasha. When she comes back she's also on the phone, making all kinds of arrangements. He doesn't even want to know.

"What's going on there?" A confused and still slightly sleepy Sasha asks suddenly. He jumps at the sound of Sasha's voice, geesh were do all these people come from without making a noise.

"I don't want to know." He refills his mug and offers Sasha one too.

"Thank you, why do I have a feeling I'm going to need this caffeine today?"

"Because we're going to take your boys out fishing."

"Payson put you up to this?" Sasha smiles softly, he has a feeling this has to do something with the way he acted last night. "Because she won't tell me anything, hardly got a good morning out of her."

"Yes, but Lauren is to blame too."

"Lauren's here?" Sasha looks around, trying to spot the perky blonde, but he doesn't see her.

"She's like a ninja, only pops up when she wants to be seen." Mark answers dryly and Sasha can't help but snicker.

"That sounds terrifying."

"It is, they attacked me this morning, didn't even finish my first cup of coffee. It's too early on a free day to have this much energy thrown at you." Sasha laughs again, he kind of likes this grumpy, sarcastic Mark.

"Shall I take a look at the boys, see if they're ready to go?" Sasha offers, getting a grateful look. He can't help but tease his father in law just a bit. "We could eat breakfast somewhere else, where you feel save."

"I feel save in my own…" "Sasha!"

"Just kidding, Mark." He walks away with a big smile on his face. He knows these girls can be terrifying at times and now he has somebody to lean on when they corner him. This day seems to start a lot better than he thought.

#

"I don't know if this was such a good idea." Sasha admits a couple of hours later, looking at his sons, running around in the grass besides the river. "I've never seen them this hyper."

"Do you remember your first fishing trip?" Is the only thing Mark offers him.

His first fishing trip had been with Boris. He'd gotten his first fishing rod when he was four, a present under the Christmas tree. The happy times from his childhood. They'd gone out so Boris could teach him how to use the equipment, but in the end it was his father who did all the fishing while he was running around in the grass. The present situation isn't really that different. "Yeah you've got a point there."

They stay silent for a while. Neither of them are much of a talker, they both rather enjoy the nature around them. Still Sasha can't shake off the feeling Mark is hiding something.

"So…" He says a little while later. "You have absolutely no idea what's going on with Lauren and Payson?" He gives the man a expecting look.

Mark's sigh and small smile give him away. "I've been sworn to secrecy. The only thing I can say is that they wanted you out of the house today."

"That's all I get?"

"That's all you get."

"Daddy, make Nicolai stop!" Dmitri shouts suddenly. The conversation is immediately dropped and forgotten as Sasha has to return to his role as father.

"Nicolai, behave." He scolds his son.

"Yes tată." He doesn't have to say more. He raised his boys right.

After that Dmitri doesn't want to play in the grass anymore. "You want to try to catch a fish?" The boy nods eagerly. Setting him up with his new fishing rod attracts the attention from his other boys and not before long they're all sitting alongside the river with their own rod. That's how they spend the rest of the afternoon. Sitting, waiting until a fish bites the bait. In the end they all catch a fish, and Dmitri even two. The proud look on his face makes him look exactly like Payson. Both men see the resemblance and can't help but smile.

"I just got a text from Payson. We're not allowed to come back yet." Mark tells Sasha, who's helping his kids clean up all the fishing gear. He looks at his grandchildren. "Who wants pizza!?"

"Did you have fun?" Payson asks.

"Yes we did." He smiles. "Going to tell me why you forced me out of the house today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I bet you don't. I will find out for myself then."

"You can always try, but I'll never tell." She finishes the conversation cheekily. He only smiles and follows her back into her parents' house.

#

The sound of his youngest son screaming sends Sasha sprinting to his room. "Dmitri! Son, wake up." He shakes the boy awake, speaking softly so he won't scare his son.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." Dmitri sobs, even though he's trying really hard not to.

"What was it about?" Sasha asks, turning on the nightlight.

"I was in a dark room and there was something outside. And then I was at the lake where we caught the fish… the fish was really angry daddy." Sasha has to work really hard not to laugh. His son is having a nightmare about angry fish, it doesn't get any funnier than that. Nevertheless, he takes his son onto his lap and puts his arms around him.

It's alright, we set the fish free remember, he's got nothing to be angry about." He sooths the boy. Slowly his breathing returns to normal.

"I don't want to go fishing again." Dmitri tells him sternly after a couple of minutes.

"Then we won't." He promises the boy. "Now let's get you back into bed." He sits with his son until he falls asleep. Leaving the nightlight on, he slowly makes his way out the room. When he turns in the hallway Payson is already waiting for him, standing against the doorframe.

She makes her way to him and puts her arms around his waist. He returns the gesture, knowing this is her favourite kind of hug. "See love, you have nothing to worry about." She whispers. "Nothing at all, you are a great father."

**A/N Well this isn't the chapter I was going to write, but my characters never listen to what I have to say anyway, so yeah, a lot more angst than I wanted.. Also I know nothing about fishing :P .. Next up will be some public changes and more of the old Rock rebels.. chapters are already outlined, only need to be written now, I think there will be about 6 more chapters.. I really hope I can keep this up, because I really like this story and want to continue it, also I can't bear to make you all wait this long again!**


End file.
